I Love You
by StrawberryJammer
Summary: The first time Travis manages to choke out those 3 words :  WARNING:Includes mild suggestivenesss.


**FLUFF.**

**Tee hee, I know, I'm obsessed.**

I, Katie Gardner, was having an extremely good day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were looking beautiful as ever. But most of all my boyfriend Travis Stoll was practicing swordplay. With his shirt off.

Like I said, it was a good day.

I watched him slice through 3 practice dummies at once and knock one over with the butt of his sword. I had been watching him practice for 10 minutes, but I guessed he'd been here over an hour. A light sheen of sweat rested on his body, making him sparkle in the hot summer sun.

Until then he hadn't realized I was watching him, but he had finally taken a break and was now grinning and waving. I smiled and waved back. He held up one finger and mouthed "One Sec". I nodded, he probably wanted to take a shower. I watched his retreating feature when a quiet voice interrupted my mildly innapropriate thoughts about his rear end...

"He's a lot more delicate than you think you know." The sudden intrusion caused me to fall straight out of my seat. A long tan arm was extended to help me up. I grabbed it and felt a strong tug. The person the arm belonged to was gorgeous in a wierd old man way. Like Robert Downy Jr. He had sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes (just like Travis's), and a great figure.

"Hi, are you looking for Chiron?" I said trying to put on my best Welcome To Camp Half Blood smile. The man just chuckled.

"Thats right. You don't know who I am." He said flashing me a small smile, giving me a small view of his pearly whites.

"Should I?" My smile was replaced with a confused look.

"I'll give you a hint. That's my son you were just ogling at." It took a second to sink in.

OH.

MY.

GODS.

Hermes, god of thieves, was sitting next to me. I swallowed... If he was a god he could read my thoughts...

"Don't worry Katie. I'm not here to talk about how "cute for an old guy" I am. I'm here to talk about Travis." He said, staring in the direction Travis had walked off in.

"Like I said, He's delicate. The only person he's ever loved is Connor. His mother and I left him. He hated every girl he dated because she wasn't you. He had to ask you out for 3 years before you gave him a chance. And even now, every single day he's afraid of losing you. He's afraid of opening up to you. He thinks he'll scare you away. He's afraid of letting you out of his sight. He thinks you'll see someone better than him and leave. Almost everything he does is to keep you and Connor close. He's so scared that you guys will leave him like his mother and I did." He turned to me, his eyes full of sadness. His words had left me completely breathless.

"I...I really... didn't..." I had no idea that Travis actually had problems underneath his suave, collected, and too-cool-too-care exterior. The thought hit me harder than I'd expected.

"It's not your fault. But I thought you should now, the little things that you do... The goodnight peck on his cheek... grabbing his arm possesively in front of the Aphrodite cabin... telling him that you love him even though you haven't heard it back yet... You have no idea how happy they make him." Hermes said, as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still trying to recover from what he just told me.

"I have a lot to do. Leaving my cacedeus in the chariot was a big mistake. Martha and George are probably having a hissy fit." He turned to me, and grinned. It was so much like Travis's grin I just had to grin back. "You really are lovely, . My apologies I wasn't so.. well, for lack of a better word, ME at the start of our conversation. I'm terribly sorry, but duty calls. Goodbye, and remember what I've told you." a blinding light flashed, and the god of thieves was gone. I just sat there.

"Katie-Potatie!" Travis broke my catatonic state with my least favorite nickname. I turned to the spot the yell had come from. He was jogging over here, I managed a small smile.

"You look kind of depressed. Something wrong?" his forehead was creased with small worry lines.

"No. Nothing. I just…" My voice trailed off and I looked into his clear blue eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm NEVER, not in a million years going to leave you. You have me forever. I love you." I stared at him, waiting for those full pink lips to say something. Anything.

"I-I love you too."

When we kissed, I could feel him smiling.

**A dose of Tratie everyday keeps the percabeth away (:**

**-Jazz-A-Tron**


End file.
